At Last
by Misha
Summary: At long last they were joined and nothing would ever tear them apart again.


At Last  
By Misha

Disclaimer- If I owned them, well, a lot of things would never have happened. "Instant Star" is owned by people who have a lot more people than me, though if they want to loan me Tommy

Author's Notes- This is based on the Instant Star Mini "My Best Friend's Wedding". It expands it, explaining the back story and the characters thoughts, but the dialogue is all from the Mini. I just couldn't resist expanding it a little. That's all for now, enjoy!

Pairings- Tommy/Jude.

Summery- At long last they were joined and nothing would ever tear them apart again.

Spoilers- Up to "Long and Winding Road" and the Instant Star Mini "My Best Friend's Wedding".

Rating- PG-13

* * *

  
_  
_"Does it look okay?"

Jude smiled, it was so like Sadie to be worried about her own appearance on Jude's big day.

"For the last time, Sadie, isn't it the bride who's supposed to worry about her looks?" Jude asked fondly, putting her hands on her sister's face. The truth was, she didn't really care how she looked; the only think that mattered was the man.

"Well, I _was_ a bride." Sadie pointed, moving her hands nervously.

"Yeah, four years ago." Jude pointed out with a smile. "But now you're going to be a mama."

Part of her still couldn't believe it, her big sister was going to have a baby soon. Their lives had definitely come a long since she'd won the Instant Star contest eight years before.

Now both she and Sadie were all grown up and Sadie was married and soon she was going to have a baby and in a few minutes, Jude was going to be married and none of it would have happened if she hadn't won that contest. Her life had changed in so many wonderful, crazy ways that day.

"What if I can't do it?" Sadie asked quietly.

Jude laughed. "What are you talking about? Think about how well you take care of a pair of shoes, Sadie."

Sadie smiled and looked down.

Jude smiled warmly at her. "Though, if you and Kwest had better timing you could've produced the little ring bearer or flower girl in time for my big day."

Sadie had refused to find out the sex of her baby, though both Kwest and Jude had both tried to convince her, so it was all a big mystery.

Jude smiled slightly at the idea that soon _she_ could be the one having the baby. She wanted kids right away; it was something that she and Tommy had agreed on. She wanted a normal life, or as much as she could have, marriage and babies and all that.

"You totally sure about this?" Sadie asked quietly, still fussing.

"Oh, yeah." Jude assured her, completely confident. "We've been through a lot together."

It was true. The last eight years had been a long and winding road for her and Tommy. Sometimes, it seemed impossible to imagine that they'd end up together, but here they were. Everything they had been through had just made them so much stronger.

"If there's one thing I've always deep down in my heart, it's that I love him." Jude told her sister. "I always have."

She'd fallen in love with Tommy before she'd even turned 16 and for all the years that had passed since then, with her 24th birthday just past, she loved him even more now.

Tommy was the other half of her soul.

Sadie looked at her. The truth was, it had taken her a long time to get over Tommy and it hurt a little bit that he loved her sister in the way he'd never ever loved her, but she knew that it couldn't be changed. Things worked out like they were meant to and she had Kwest now, and the baby, and she was completely happy.

"Come here." Sadie said and wrapped her sister in a hug. "You look beautiful. Now get up there."

Jude smiled at her, a little misty-eyed. "Ok."

Jude walked down the alter of the small chapel, Sadie right behind her. Jamie was waiting at the front with the minister.

Typical of Tommy that he hadn't shown up yet. The two of them had decided on a quiet, private wedding. The only people who knew about it were Jamie, Sadie and Kwest—it was the only way they could be assured of privacy.

Jude's life was so crazy and so public and she wanted this to be private. Special. It belonged to her and to Tommy, not to the rest of the world.

"You look beautiful." Jamie told her when she reached him as he handed her her bouquet.

Jude smiled warmly at him. "You're not so shabby yourself."

He'd cleaned up pretty nicely, though she knew he wouldn't be able to hold a candle to Tommy when he finally decided to show up.

Just then the doors of the church burst open.

"Quincy." Jamie said, stepping forward as everyone turned to look at the new arrival. "What are you doing here?"

Jude fought the urge to roll her eyes. Jamie knew exactly why Tommy was there.

"I came to marry my girl." Tommy said confidently, as he and Jamie stood toe to toe. The two of them would never be best friends, but they'd come to a kind of peace over the last few years.

"About bloody time." Jamie said with a sudden grin, stepping back.

"I could use a best man." Tommy said, looking at him.

"Can't do it." Jamie told him. "I'm already maid-of-honoring."

Jude had been torn between her sister and her best friend, but in the end it didn't seem right to get married without Jamie standing up for her. After all, they'd been through so very, very much together.

Tommy looked over at Kwest who stood up. "Make you look good, why not?"

Tommy walked up to Sadie who leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice of you to show up." She whispered.

Tommy just smirked and walked over to Jude. She looked beautiful. Like a princess. Just like he had always known she would. He could barely believe that in a few minutes she'd be his wife. His forever and ever.

"So this is just like you to start without me." He teased as he reached her.

"Only man I know who's late for his only wedding." She retorted, her voice and eyes soft despite her chastising words. "And the only man I want."

Tommy silently wondered, for the millionth time, how he had gotten so lucky as to deserve her. He'd made so many mistakes, pushed her away so many times and yet somehow she always forgave him and here they were.

In a few minutes, they were about to get married. Of course, afterwards they'd have to face the press, Darius and the rest of the world, who would no doubt have something to say, but that was later, this moment for them and they were doing it their way.

"Sorry, Harrison," Tommy told her, "but I had to get you this." He pulled the black velvet box out of his box and opened it showing Jude the flashing diamond.

He hadn't gotten her an engagement ring yet, the wedding had come together so quickly and he had wanted to rectify that. He had seen the ring and couldn't resist buying it for Jude, it just suited her.

"I love it!" She exclaimed happily.

Tommy leaned in to kiss her, though he knew that traditionally he was supposed to wait until after the ceremony. But then, he and Jude had never big on tradition or convention.

"From now on it's Quincy," Jude whispered as they pulled away, "Mrs. Qunicy."

Tommy grinned, he liked the sound of that. He clasped Jude's hand in his own as they turned to the minister who spoke the words that bound them together for the rest of their lives.

This was it, this was their forever and it had definitely been worth the wait. But at long last, the waiting was over and they were together and nothing would ever tear them apart again.

The End


End file.
